wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Game/Transcript
It is a sunny day. The scene opens at to a group of scouts sitting in a circle at a campground in front of Mrs. Botsford. The Narrator continues IT'S ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THE CITY. PERFECT WEATHER FOR THE CITY SCOUTS WEEKEND RETREAT. The Scouts repeat AND WE WILL MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE BY WASHING OUR HANDS AND GIVING OUR FRIEND THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA. HAZA! They all stand up and raise their hands in the air Mrs. Botsford says TAKE A SEAT, CITY SCOUTS. ALTHOUGH WHAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU WILL MAKE YOU WANT TO STAND RIGHT UP AND CHEER. They sit down. Mrs. Botsfield continues HO HO! IT TURNS OUT THE CITY HASN'T MET THEIR KEY-GIVING QUOTA FOR THE MONTH, SO THEY DECIDED TO GIVE THE AWARD TO ONE VERY LUCKY CITY SCOUT! BUT WHICH CITY SCOUT IS IT GOING TO BE? WELL, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CONTEST. WHOEVER CAN EARN THE MOST CITY SCOUT SKILL BADGES BY THE END OF THE DAY WILL WIN THE KEY TO THE CITY. She yells AND THAT CONTEST BEGINS RIGHT NOW! Everyone scatters except Violet Mrs. Botsfield says VIOLET? Violet says I'M TRYING TO EARN MY STILL AS A STATUE BADGE. Mrs. Botsford says RIGHT! CARRY ON, CITY SCOUT! A bird lands on Violet’s head Violet exclaims IT'S WORKING. The scene changes to Scoops and Becky folding paper Scoops says THE KEY TO THE CITY. CAN YOU IMAGINE WINNING AN AWARD LIKE THAT WHEN YOU'RE ONLY TEN YEARS OLD? He laughs HA! OF COURSE YOU CAN. WORD GIRL'S WON MORE KEYS TO THE CITY THAN ANYBODY. Becky says AND THAT'S THE POINT, SCOOPS. WORD GIRL HAS WON DOZENS OF KEYS, BUT ORDINARY CITIZEN BECKY BOTSFORD HASN'T WON ANY. I ALWAYS HOPED I WOULD EVENTUALLY, AND NOW I'VE GOT THE CHANCE. Scoops says WELL, GOOD LUCK. BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO BEAT ME, FIRST. ORIGAMI DOLPHIN-MAKING BADGE, COMPLETE. He holds up an origami dolphin. Mrs. Botsfield pops up and places a badge on his sash. Becky says I'M NOT TOO WORRIED. She holds up a piece of paper. Mrs. Botsfield pops up. She looks at Becky’s paper and walks away Becky says OKAY, I'M A LITTLE WORRIED. The image changes to Tobey pounding away at piece of metal with his hammer Tobey says I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN THAT EVENTUALLY THE TIME WOULD COME WHEN I COULD SHOW WORD GIRL WHAT A SUPERIOR HUMAN I AM. AND HERE IT IS. THIS AWARD. WHEN WORD GIRL SEES ME ON THAT STAGE KEY IN HAND, SHE WILL SEE WHAT I HAVE ALWAYS SEEN, WE ARE BOTH WINNERS, MADE FOR EACH OTHER. A daydream flashes of Tobey holding the key to a city in front of forest animals and his cheering peers. World Girl hovers over him in awe Tobey swings his hammer and hits his thumb He yells OWIE Violet says YES! She pops up and places a bandage on Tobey’s thumb Violet says FIX AN OWIE BADGE COMPLETED. Mrs. Botsford places a badge on her sash The Narrator says LATER... The scene changes to Scoops holding a puppet of himself holding an ice cream sandwich Mrs. Botsford says SO THAT'S TWO MORE FOR SCOOPS. She hands him two badges Scoops says WA HOO! ONE MAN HIGH FIVE. Mrs. Botsford walks over to Becky and Bob sitting in front of a tent with a spice rack Mrs. Botsford hands Becky two badges and says VERY NICE, BECKY. LOOKS LIKE YOU EARNED YOUR TENT PATCHING BADGE AND YOUR COOKING SPICE ALPHABETIZATION BADGE. Violet dances and falls down Mrs. Botsford exclaims OH! THE 'TIL YOU DROP BADGE. I GET IT. BRAVO! She places another badge on Violet’s sash Violet says HA HA! Tobey runs to Mrs. Botsford and shouts THREE! I EARNED THREE BADGES, SCOUT LEADER BOTSFORD. THE GO FLY A KITE BADGE, THE STICKY S'MORES BADGE, AND THE CARD HOUSE REPLICA BADGE. OH, I'M WINNING! Mrs. Botsford says HMM, THIS KITE IS MADE OUT OF METAL SO IT CAN'T FLY. Tobey exclaims WHAT? Mrs. Botsford says AND I CAN'T GIVE YOU A STICKY S'MORES BADGE. THEY'RE MADE OUT OF MUD AND GLUE. Tobey mumbles THAT'S A MCALLISTER SECRET RECIPE. Mrs. Botsford says ONLY ONE BADGE FOR NOW. She pins a red badge on his sash and walks away Tobey says IF I FALL BEHIND NOW, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO CATCH UP. I HAVE TO WIN THIS AWARD! Mrs. Botsford says DON'T WORRY. IF YOU WORK HARD, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO CATCH UP EVENTUALLY. Tobey shouts EVENTUALLY? EVENTUALLY?! Becky explains OH, I CAN DEFINE THAT. THE WORD EVENTUALLY MEANS AFTER A WHILE, OR IN THE END. LIKE RIGHT NOW, YOU'VE EARNED THE LEAST AMOUNT OF SCOUT BADGES, BUT WITH SOME HARD WORK, EVENTUALLY YOU'LL EARN AS MUCH AS THE REST OF US. WELL, EXCEPT ME THAT IS. Tobey says I KNOW WHAT EVENTUALLY MEANS. I WAS REMARKING ON HOW ABSURD THIS WHOLE CONTEST IS. I JUST NEED... OH, I NEED... I NEED MORE ROOM. SCOUT LEADER BOTSFORD, CAN I MOVE MY WORKSTATION SOMEWHERE WHERE I CAN... CONCENTRATE? Mrs. Botsford says TOBEY, YOU CAN GO WORK WHERE YOU'D LIKE. GO WHERE YOUR SCOUT SENSES LEAD YOU. She waves her arms and walks away slowly Tobey says HOO HOO! He runs off squealing Becky says I KNOW, BOB, BUT I CAN'T KEEP AN EYE ON TOBEY AND EARN ENOUGH BADGES TO WIN THIS AWARD. OH, I KNOW, HOW ABOUT YOU GO FOLLOW HIM. WON'T THAT BE FUN? Mrs. Botsford appears in the distance waving her arms The scene changes to a group of giant robots huddled over a small book Tobey paces below and says READ UP, ROBOTS. I WANT MY SASH TO HANG HEAVY WITH PATCHES BY THE END OF TODAY, AND HEAVIER STILL ONCE I CLAIM THE AWARD THAT EVERYONE WANTS... THE KEY TO THE CITY. THEN WORD GIRL WILL DECLARE, He raises his voice and says "OH, TOBEY, YOU'RE MY SCOUT PATCH KING." The robots stare Tobey says OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. JUST GO EARN ME SOME SKILL BADGES! Images flash of Tobey having his scout badge exercises being completed by the robots. A robot carries him up a cliff, fixes a damaged teddy bear and starts a camp fire. Becky frowns as Mrs. Botsford keeps handing Tobey badges Now Mrs. Botsford looks at her clipboard and says says ALL RIGHT, THE LATEST TALLY SHOWS... TOBEY IS IN THE LEAD BY ONE BADGE! Tobey says ACTUALLY, SCOUT LEADER BOTSFORD, YOU'D BETTER MAKE THAT TWO. A robot drops a kite into his lap Mrs. Botsford says SEE? DIDN'T I SAY IF YOU WORKED HARD YOU'D CATCH UP EVENTUALLY? Becky looks at Tobey and crosses her arms Tobey says RIGHT YOU WERE. IF YOU WERE COMPETING FOR THIS AWARD, I'D SAY YOU DESERVE THE WORDS OF WISDOM BADGE. Mrs. Botsford says OH, OH! BUT IT'S STILL ANYONE'S KEY TO THE CITY TO WIN. FINAL BADGE COUNT IS IN TWO HOURS, CITY SCOUTS. HAZA! She cartwheels away Becky says TOBEY, I KNOW YOU'RE CHEATING. YOU'RE USING YOUR ROBOTS TO HELP WIN THIS AWARD. Tobey says BECKY BOTSFORD, YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT THIS AWARD, OR ANY OTHER AWARD, SO SHOO. Becky says I KNOW THAT AN AWARD IS A PRIZE A PERSON WINS FOR BEING THE BEST AT SOMETHING. Tobey says YES, LIKE ME AT BADGES. Becky says NO, NOT LIKE YOU. LIKE THE FASTEST RUNNER IN A RACE. HE OR SHE MIGHT WIN AN AWARD, SAY, A GOLD MEDAL FOR BEING THE BEST RUNNER. BUT SOMEONE WHO CHEATS ISN'T THE BEST, AND THEY DON'T DESERVE AN AWARD. Tobey says THIS AWARD WAS MEANT FOR ME, AND BESIDES, I MADE THOSE ROBOTS SO IN A WAY I'M EARNING THOSE BADGES MYSELF. NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME. A robot picks Tobey up and carries him away Becky says YOU KNOW, BOB, MAYBE HE'S RIGHT. squealing Becky kneels down to plant a tree and says TOBEY DID MAKE THE ROBOTS, SO IN A WAY THEY'RE KIND OF LIKE ANOTHER TYPE OF TOOL. Tobey lets out an evil laugh A robot foot stomps on Becky’s tree Becky shouts HEY, NOW THAT IS DEFINITELY CHEATING. WORD UP! She flies off The image changes to Tobey listening to music by the side of the lake. Robots throw fish into an open cooler next to him Tobey hums Word Girl says STOP RIGHT THERE, TOBEY. Tobey hums Word Girl says I SAID, STOP RIGHT THERE, TOBEY. HELLO? Tobey says WORD GIRL. JUST THE PERSON I WAS THINKING OF... I MEAN, BOO, IT'S WORD GIRL. I'M NOT REALLY, REALLY HAPPY TO SEE YOU. HOW HAVE YOU BEEN, BY THE WAY? Word Girl says I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR ROBOTS RUINED ANOTHER SCOUT'S TREE, SO I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU WIN A KEY TO THE CITY BY CHEATING. Tobey sighs and says OH! THIS IS A LITTLE HARD FOR ME TO DO, GIVEN MY MOTIVATION FOR WINNING THIS AWARD, BUT He yells ROBOTS ATTACK! Word Girl says HUH? A robot hand reaches from the water and grabs Word Girl and Huggy A group of robots jump on top of the heroes and pull them underwater Word Girl exclaims WHOA! On ground, Mrs. Botsford pops up and gives Tobey another badge Underwater, Becky grabs holds of the robots and flies into the open air. She swings the robots into a carved mountain. The scene changes to the scouts in front of a cabin Becky says OH, HEY, TOBEY. JUST SAW WORD GIRL FLYING AWAY WITH YOUR ROBOTS. TOUGH LUCK. Tobey says DON'T LOOK SO SMUG, BECKY. Violet whispers HEY, BECKY, DO YOU WANT ONE OF MY LANYARDS? She sits down with several turquoise lanyards around her neck Violet says I MADE 35. Scoops walks over and say I THINK, I THINK I MIGHT HAVE REALLY PULLED IT OFF. WOO, SCOOPS FOR THE WIN. I THINK. Mrs. Botsford says HAZA, SCOUTS! They all shout HAZA! Mrs. Botsford says THE CONTEST IS OFFICIALLY OVER. CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK. BUT AS WE KNOW, THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE WINNER, AND HERE TO ANNOUNCE THAT WINNER IS NONE OTHER THAN She shouts SCOUT LEADER SCOTT WILD! Scott jumps up from behind a bush and yells A-WOOO! He is a middle aged man with large muscles and a long brown bear. He wears a yellow scout’s cap, a green shirt with a red and yellow ascot, and brown pants. Scott continues SCOUTS. THANK YOU, SCOUT LEADER BOTSFORD. She bows Scott says SCOUTS, WHEN I HEARD SCOUT LEADER BOTSFORD WANTED ME TO PRESENT THIS AWARD TO YOU TODAY, I PADDLED MY HOMEMADE CANOE 20 MILES UPSTREAM TO BE HERE. THAT'S HOW MUCH IT MEANT TO ME. BUT NOW THAT I'M HERE, I SEE IT'S NOT AS BIG AN EVENT AS I HAD EXPECTED. MAYBE NOT WORTH 20 MILES UPSTREAM, NOT GONNA LIE. I, TO BE HONEST, EXPECTED A TROOP OF 20 OR 30 KIDS, MAYBE A TV REPORTER. ANYWAYS, THERE'S A KEY TO THE CITY HERE He holds up a huge golden kay and says AND IT BELONGS TO ONE OF YOU SCOUTS. AND THAT LUCKY WINNER IS... He pauses Scott says VIOLET HESLIP. Scoops exclaims WHAT? Tobey exclaims WHAT?! Becky elbows Violet and says AHEM, VIOLET. Violet says HMM? WHAT? Becky says SCOUT LEADER SCOTT WILD JUST CALLED VIOLET HESLIP. Violet says OH, REALLY? THAT'S ME. YAY! She walks up to accept the key applause Violet says THANK YOU SCOUT LEADER... She looks around. Everyone is gone Violet continues OKAY, BYE, BUT HOORAY ME. She waves the key in the air Tobey walks up to Mrs. Botsford and says SCOUT LEADER BOTSFORD, THERE HAS TO HAVE BEEN AN ERROR. MY ROBOTS WORKED... I MEAN, I WORKED TIRELESSLY. AND VIOLET, SHE WAS PLAYING IN A FIELD SOMEWHERE. Mrs. Botsford says GETTING HER STOP AND SMELL THE ROSES BADGE. Tobey says AND THEN I SAW HER TICKLING A CHIPMUNK. Mrs. Botsford says AND THAT'S THE COVETED TICKLING A CHIPMUNK BADGE. VERY DIFFICULT. Tobey says OH, WORD GIRL WAS GOING TO SEE ME. Mrs. Botsford says OH, I'M SORRY, TOBEY. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHANCE TO WIN THE KEY TO THE CITY EVENTUALLY. Tobey yells EVENTUALLY? EVENTUALLY?! He pulls out his controller and shouts ROBOTS ATTACK! Mrs. Botsford gasps OH, MY! Tobey presses his controller and shouts ROBOTS ATTACK! ROBOTS ATTACK! Nothing happens. He looks around confused. Tobey mutters WELL, CONGRATULATIONS, VIOLET. MUCH DESERVED. GOT TO BE GOING. TA TA. He walks off. Mrs. McCallister pops up from a tree and grabs Tobey by the ear Scoops says WELL, YOU EARNED IT, VIOLET. YOU WORKED REALLY HARD. Violet says YES, I DID. HEY, SCOOPS, DO YOU WANT TO HOLD... Scoops grabs the key and says SURE, YEAH. The Narrator says AND SO WHILE WORD GIRL DEFEATED TOBEY'S ROBOT, IT WAS VIOLET WHO SHOWED US THE REAL LESSON, THAT WINNING AN AWARD REQUIRES MORE THAN JUST TALENT Scoops caresses the key The Narrator continues IT REQUIRES HARD WORK, AND DETERMINATION. SO IF YOU'RE STILL TRYING TO EARN YOUR WORD GIRL SUPER FAN BADGE, MAKE SURE TO TUNE IN TO THE NEXT THRILLING, STUPENDOUS, COLOSSAL, FANTASTIC... squeaking I'LL GET TO IT EVENTUALLY, AMAZINGLY AWESOME EPISODE OF "WORD GIRL." Category:Transcripts